prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Melody Lingers On/@comment-25840782-20150310165933/@comment-5660329-20150310183507
~~Aria~~ 'Your favorite Ezria scene:' The Ezria kiss in The Blond Leading the Blind, where they kiss in the rain. I don't ship them, but the kiss was passionate and the song was perfection. 'Your favorite Jakria scene:' Jake asking Aria how jealous she was and they kiss. I also loved the scene in 4x10 where they're sitting on a stoop: Aria teases him about the sauce on his burrito being too spicy for him *cue "You Know What I Mean*. And the scene where Aria asks if Jake will be at the championship and when he says he will, she says "then yes, I want to go" and smiles. 'Your favorite Jaria scene:' All of them! LOL The scene on Ian's funeral, but I love when Jason says he cares about her and they kiss. 'Your favorite Sparia scene:' "Spencer: You're really tiny, and I love you." "Aria: I love you too." 'Your favorite Emria (Aria and Emily):' When Aria comforts Emily after hearing that she loved Alison. 'Your favorite Arianna scene:' Hanna Aria in Monsters in the End: Fool me once? Shame on you. Fool my best friend? You're dead freakin' meat. 'Your favorite Arialison scene:' When Aria hugs Alison after she got attacked in her home. 'Your favorite Monaria scene:' Probably when Aria threatens Mona. ~~Hanna~~ 'Your favorite Hannily scene:' When Emily runs to Hanna after Caleb was shot. 'Your favorite Spanna scene:' Spencer The Remains of the "A": But then I have to remind myself that if I hadn’t met her, I wouldn’t be friends with you. 'Your favorite Haleb scene:' Every single scene. I love the shower scene, their first kiss, their first love scene, the first "I love you". EVERYTHING. 'Your favorite Vandermarin scene:' The flashback in Surfing the Aftershocks when Mona tells Hanna to try on Alison's dress and Hanna sees that it fits. 'Your favorite Halison scene:' When Hanna visits Alison and Ali apologizes. 'Your favorite Tranna (Travis and Hanna) scene:' When Hanna is wearing the wedding dress and Travis is intimidated, so Hanna tells him to get over it and they kiss. Basically any scene. ~~Spencer~~ 'Your favorite Wrencer scene:' Their kiss scenes, flirting scenes.. 'Your favorite Spelissa (Spencer and Melissa) scene:' Melissa No One Here Can Love or Understand Me: Goodbye Spencer, I love you! .. and when Melissa comforts Spencer after Hanna got hit by a car 'Your favorite Spalex scene:' (Mine) The dance at the kitchen and the kiss scene. utter perfection <3 'Your favorite Spoby scene:' Their first kiss and when Toby hugs Spencer after the charges against her were dropped. 'Your favorite Spencer and Johnny scene:' Flirting scenes and the kiss 'Your favorite Spencer and Colin scene:' (Mine) The kiss/The bar. 'Your favorite Spason (Spencer and Jason) scene:' All of them, especially in The Naked Truth. 'Your favorite Spemily scene:' When Emily cries in Spencer's arms after Maya's body is found". 'Your favorite Spona (Spencer and Mona) scene:' (Mine) Mona: "Who is cray-cray now, Spencer?" Spencer "DIE!" 'Your favorite Spalison scene: ' Alison Spencer in hallucination: I miss you Spence. I miss that fierce look you get in your eyes when you had to know the answer - you had to win the game. 'Your favorite Spaleb scene:' All of them, but especially: Spencer Caleb in March of Crimes (5.09): But the thing is that I've always thought that you were the best thing that ever happened to Hanna and it really hurts to watch you guys fight whatever is eating at you like this. 'Your favorite Ezrencer (LOL - Ezra and Spencer) scene:' None come to mind. ~~Emily~~ 'Your favorite Emaya scene:' The love scene. 'Your favorite Paily scene:' (Mine) The kiss close to the pool. 'Your favorite Toby and Emily scene:' None come to mind. 'Your favorite Emison scene:' Emison sex 5x05/ "You were the hardest one to leave behind". Really all the scenes though. ~~Alison~~ 'Your favorite Ezrialison scene:' The theatre one, is really beautiful. Also when Alison says "Ezra" after he gets shot. 'Your favorite AliCe (Alison and Cece) scene:' The perfume scene in How the 'A' Stole Christmas 'Your favorite Noelison scene:' In season 5. 'Your favorite Jennalison scene:' "I thought I heard animal noises". The scene where Ali tried to get Jenna to join her group. 'Your favorite Alison and Toby scene:' The almost kiss. 'Your favorite Alison and Ian scene:' "What N.A.T stands for? Need a therapist?" ~~Mona~~ 'Your favorite Monalison scene: ' 5x02 "You're gonna wish you stayed dead!"/ 5x05 "Once someone shows me who they are, I believe them. I don't need to be told the lesson more than once." 'Your favorite Monezra scene:' "People thinking I'm one thing, when I know I'm something else... But you know about that sort of thing..." 'Your favorite Mina (Mike and Mona) scene:' The kiss on the streets/ the dinner/ Mona's plan revelation. 'Your favorite Monaleb (Mona and Caleb) scene:' (Mine) "You're a lousy kisser... AAAAAAAH!" .. and when Caleb forgives Mona, I don't remember, but I think it was after she died. 'Your favorite Monencer scene:' Wren: "How does this picture make you feel, Mona?" Mona: "HAPPY!". BONUS 'Your favorite Jessica scene:' "No one loved her more than you did" (to Emily) 'Your favorite Grunwald scene:' "I'll take that as a compliment." to Hanna. 'Your favorite -A scene:' 4x24 on the roof. That was intense. 'Your favorite ships:' Haleb, Jaria, Wrencer, Emison. 'Your desired finale:' Haleb happy; Alison with Emily, Spencer with Wren, Aria with Jason.. Toby and Ezra being A for real.